


maybe i'm the luckiest (when it comes to you)

by thebestlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, and jinyoung's being so coward, jaebum's being a bitch, married jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/pseuds/thebestlight
Summary: jaebum always feels he's the luckiest, when it comes to jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest jie, happy birthday for u girl. although it's 6 days earlier but i can't blame my brain to make this shitty work so early; a; hope you get whatever you want, lets meet each other in 2017! 
> 
> for my kids indy, jes and joy! pls enjoy it T_T i'm sorry if i didn't turn out like you guys wanted it. ♥

_maybe jaebum is the luckiest human alive because he has to witness jinyoung's bed face aka the most beautiful scenery in this world every morning, after they had a steamy night._

“Finally awake?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung while stroking his bangs, the sun already sets. Jaebum hasn't opened the windows yet, he lets Jinyoung sleeps more, and he doesn't want to see Jinyoung's having a bad mood early in the morning.  
“What are you doing?” Jinyoung groans, feeling disturbed because Jaebum keep playing with his hair.  
“I woke up early and read some books you’ve been reading since yesterday,” Jinyoung’s hands are sneaking to Jaebum’s neck, circle around it. Jaebum has been sending him signals to Jinyoung that he wants morning kiss and Jinyoung is going to give it.  
“What? You didn’t lose the bookmark, did you?” Jinyoung rubs his nose to Jaebum’s, and Jaebum accepts while smiling, he feels like the happiest man in this world. Little he knows, Jinyoung sighs at Jaebum's smile.  
“No, I guess?” Jaebum starts to put his head on Jinyoung’s neck; kissing it.  
"Hyung, you better not because all you do is drawing on my book and ruin it- a-rgh! Don't bite my neck!" Jinyoung screams but his head tells otherwise, he definitely enjoying it. Jaebum finishes his neck-biting activity with kisses his husband's cheek and lips, sighing happily after that. He looks down to Jinyoung, "You look better with wearing my shirt" Jaebum's hands roaming on Jinyoung's back, he maps Jinyoung's skin and finishes it on his favorite place.  
"You're not wearing anything?" Jinyoung smirks and he knows better if his husband loves him more if he doesn't wear anything under his shirt he's wearing now. Jaebum starts to put his hands on Jinyoung's round ass,  
"I don't why i keep falling for you every morning, Jinyoung-ah,"  
"Are you sure it's because of me or because of my ass?" and his ass gets smacked by his husband.  
"Dumbass." Jaebum's desire to eat him alive is huge but Jinyoung's such a stupid and he chooses to escape from Jaebum's grip.  
"Keep dreaming about it, dude. I'm still sore after last night." and Jinyoung's laughs echoing in their bedroom, as Jaebum tickles him while kissing him on Jinyoung's lips. 

* * *

  
_maybe jaebum is the luckiest human alive because only he can own jinyoung without even trying to tell him. only jaebum can wreck jinyoung and only jinyoung who can accept it._

Jaebum continues to read after Jinyoung left the bedroom. Jinyoung's "I want to be alone" enough to make Jaebum shut his mouth and let the younger do whatever he wants to do. Their relationship isn't perfect after all, and of course they fought for many times. Last night, was probably the second worst they have ever had a fight. Jinyoung was coming late after having a lunch with Jackson, his college friend slash his unbiological brother, and Jinyoung forgot to inform Jaebum about that. Jaebum was throwing harsh words at him, saying that he only enjoyed Jaebum's money simply because Jaebum is jealous and Jinyoung didn't like the way Jaebum describe him as a dependent person, or much harsher, he called him a _slut._

Jinyoung goes to the piano in the room beside the bedroom, calming himself after what happened this morning. They had a make up sex last night and it went well, but Jinyoung couldn't forget how harsh is Jaebum's words to him. He sighs, and opens the piano's lid. His fingers find its way, and starting to play it. Jinyoung feels like crying, he wants to say sorry but Jaebum already makes it up with sex they had. Their relationship is beyond that. They're married and it's getting harder to escape from problems because they are officially married. He stops when a hand rubs his married ring on his finger, signaling him to look up.

Jaebum is there with his reading glasses and a book on his hands. Jinyoung is sure that it's his book and Jaebum's gonna found out about Jinyoung's feelings about him between the plot lines, between two character's dialogues. Jaebum doesn't wear anything, only his jeans. His white work shirt is currently hugging Jinyoung's lean body; and Jaebum feels glad at least he can smell his cologne on Jinyoung.

"You play it beautifully, Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum runs his finger between Jinyoung's jet black hair and Jinyoung laughs.  
"You always said that after i played the piano. It was nothing." Jaebum looks straight into Jinyoung's eyes.  
"I'm sorry for last night," Jaebum kneels in front of Jinyoung, put his head on Jinyoung's thigh.  
"I'm the one who was wrong, and all you did is just eating lunch with Jackson. I'm sorry Jinyoung-ah," Jinyoung feels his eyes wet but he shrugs it.  
"I'm fine with it Hyung."  
"Jinyoung?" Jaebum looks up and realize that Jinyoung's crying.  
"I'm totally fine. I don't know but i'm glad you said sorry to me hyung. I thought the sex was the only way to get us back," Jaebum's a little hurt hearing this, how come Jinyoung think like that?  
"Listen, no, i'm not that low and i want to say sorry. Do you want to forgive me?" Jinyoung smiles, but still left a tiny broken heart pieces on his heart.  
"If only you can bend me on this piano until i happily cry about your deep thrust, not about your harsh words," and Jaebum contentedly kisses him while repeatedly saying sorry to Jinyoung; mixing his lust and his love until Jinyoung screams his name. 

* * *

  
_maybe jaebum is the luckiest human alive because only jinyoung understands him, and only jinyoung can make him smile until his cheeks hurt._

"Jinyoung, put some pants," Jaebum sits on a chair in their kitchen, Jinyoung's cooking some simple breakfast, because lunch is soon and they're so lazy to eat breakfast but Jinyoung insists to eat even if it's just a bread and a glass of strawberry milk.  
"Later, hyung," Jinyoung groans at the television, he's so done with Jaebum's obbession towards wild animals, and all he wants to watch is just dramas.  
"You're going to regret it if you don't wear any pants,"  
Jinyoung put the eggs to the plates then to the table,  
"It's 11 already and if you keep dreaming about my ass you better look out for someone out there, Im Jaebum." and Jaebum laughs too hard, while Jinyoung is looking for his pants, not forgetting to kiss his husband first.

After all, whatever their problems are, Jinyoung will always forgive and try to understand Jaebum, and Jaebum will always feel like he's the luckiest human alive, because in fact, he is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_bonus :_

  
_"WHAT? He called you a slut? What the hell man!" Jackson shouts in the kitchen and Jinyoung quickly shuts him up because Jaebum is in his office room._

  
_"You know Jinyoung, if he treated you like this let me wreck his ass and--" Jinyoung never stands up so fast, he's running to Jaebum's back and hugs him._

  
_"What do you mean by wreck my ass, Jackson?" Jackson's eyes become so wide, and Jaebum laughs. It reminds him of their college days when Jinyoung is in love with Jaebum and tries to get closer with him through Jackson._

  
_"No hyung- I-mean- Umm, you know? Jinyoung! Get your ass back here and don't be like that!" Jinyoung's "help me hyung!" echoing throughout their house and Jaebum smiles while hugging Jinyoung and kissing him on his hair._


End file.
